1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a burn-in socket connector, and more particularly to a burn-in socket connector which is durable in use.
2. Description of Related Arts
Electronic packages, such as integrated circuit (IC) packages, are miniaturized electronic devices in which a number of active and passive circuit elements are located on or within a continuous body of material to perform the function of a complete circuit. To ensure reliability in use, the IC packages require prior burning in to test their durability. The IC packages are operated at high temperature for an extended period of time to accelerate potential failure points. This helps eliminate early product failures once the IC packages are soldered and/or assembled onto electronic end products. Thus, a burn-in socket is used to receive the IC package, and to electrically connect the IC package with a burn-in board for operation of the IC package at a high temperature.
A traditional burn-in socket for electrically connecting an IC package usually comprises a base, a sliding plate, a pair of latches pivotally assembled on two sides of the base to position the IC package on the sliding plate, a lid mounted on the base for urging the latches and a bottom board assembled on the bottom of the base. The base has a rectangle configuration, and comprises two opposite sidewalls and a bottom wall. A cavity is defined in the center of the base for accommodating the sliding plate and the bottom board. The sidewalls have mounting holes for receiving coil springs on four corners thereof The lid abuts the coil springs and permits a loading of the IC package into the sliding plate for testing. When the operating force is released, the sliding plate will return to an initial position by the operation of the coil springs. The coil springs are merely arranged on four corners of the base and elasticity of the coil springs may deteriorate at different degrees in durable use, resulting in that the sliding plate may be imbalanced. The contacts extend beyond the sliding plate with different heights to mate with the IC package, which may cause instability of connection between the IC package and the contacts.
Hence, a burn-in socket connector durable in use with stability of connection to the IC package is desired to overcome the aforementioned disadvantage of the prior art.